


1 2 3 4 I Declare I Pun War!

by BrownTown



Category: BrownTown
Genre: Pun Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownTown/pseuds/BrownTown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pun war by Chacason</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 2 3 4 I Declare I Pun War!

It was a cold and dreary day in BrownTown. The 13th of April brought a sudden chill to its citizens as if a dark omen was hung above them. The people of BrownTown were anxious and exhausted. They longed for the sight of the master. Ray. But hours had passed and not a single tweet had came, not one word from the prince himself. Until, the man who we praise and look for guidance, showed his name in the town. The people rejoiced, for there long outcry had been heard. There master had returned. But, something was not right. He was physically there, but gave no response to the people. Only to notify them of another man who was making his faith much like the Prince had done. Soon people were confused, and the frightened faces of the people who hold him so dear were plain as day. In this sudden outburst of panic two local Scooter Patrol officers came in to investigate. They revealed to us that this was Ray, but that he was under a spell known as "hosting". The Scooter Patrol, who had seen this before, simply carried on with there day as did most innocent civilians of the fair city. But some men's hearts are corrupted... Some men like to live in chaos.. Some men like to watch the world burn. And so the mighty King of Puns, NotRayNarvaezjr took up arms, and banded up a small rag tag militia. Wits and Puns filled there armoury, and as they took to the streets unleashing there wrath upon the people. Women and children cried in fear, those who opposed were trampled in shear force. For no one could stand against the King! Until... A lone challenger stepped out of the shadows. His name known by few, even though his message stood as clear as the sun. "Not Ray, I challenge you to a pun-off" said Chacason, "this means war." The town stood quiet. Not Ray, with a shrug of his shoulders says, "pfft, what would someone like you stand a chance against me. I mean you hardly have a chance, muwahaha.", the King laughed with his comrades, "Don't you mean... HardRAYly have a chance." Chacason had broken the laughter, and a sharp eye turned to him. The King eyed him down, like a hawk would to prey, "fine if it's war you want, it's war you'll get, are you RAYdy to die?!" Chaca stood in his place knowing the challenge ahead. The silence took over.. A needle being dropped would be heard across town... Citizens watched in terror of what was going to happen. Then it began.


End file.
